The invention relates to a temperature-sensitive, flow-limiting valves.
Plumbing fixtures, such as faucets or shower heads, are often equipped with temperature-sensitive, flow-limiting valves to resist unexpected surges of scalding hot water that can often result is injury to young children and others. Typically, the water faucet is provided with an anti-scalding adapter to restrict flow of hot water when the water temperature reaches scalding and potentially harmful levels.